


Breakfast

by Jayptodd



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayptodd/pseuds/Jayptodd
Summary: Short drabble featuring Jason making breakfast and giving back massages.Continuity is pre52 where Tim is Red Robin and Jason is Red Hood.





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Who wants more sweet domestic moments of Jason and Tim? ME. So here is me trying to quench that thirst. Enjoy!

Jason wakes up before Tim's alarm goes off. Naturally the square inch of sunlight that was able to peek through the curtains landed right on his face and pulled him from slumber. He looked to his left to see Tim sound asleep, drooling all over a pillow and one leg off the bed.

 

Jason got up slowly, being careful not to move the bed much. Tim had been putting in more hours at Wayne Enterprises lately and he wasn't about to give up being Red Robin, so he had been sleeping less to make time for everything.

 

Jason shuffled to the living room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he moved. He grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned the TV on, keeping the sound quiet enough that it wouldn't wake Tim but loud enough to provide some background noise.

 

He walked the few feet to the kitchen, where he checked the cabinets and fridge for inspiration before settling on simple bacon and eggs for breakfast. He grabbed the ingredients and started cooking, sparing a glance at the TV every few moments to keep him entertained. 

 

Tim woke to the sound of the bacon sizzling. He grabbed the blankets from on top of him and shoved them to Jason's side of the bed before getting up. He went straight to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth, hearing Jason in the back of his mind telling him that he needed to develop a night and morning routine.

 

_ “It’s important to have a distinct beginning and end to the day, Timbo. Make a night routine and you'll get to sleep faster. Make a morning routine and your day will be smoother. How do you think I stay so handsome and on top of things?” _

 

_ “You're only saying that because you read it in that stupid lifestyle blog you love.” _

 

_ “Hey, Devilishly Delightful Decor is not stupid. How dare you.” _

 

Tim finished up in the bathroom and followed the smell of freshly cooked bacon into the kitchen.

 

“Breakfast?”

 

“Hey, no, go back to bed. You need your rest, Tim. I'll make food for you when you get up in a few more hours.”

 

Tim's already pulling two plates down from the cabinet and setting them up on the island. “Can’t. Already did my morning routine. Wouldn't it throw off my whole week if I go to bed now?”

 

“Using my own words against me. How cruel.” Jason pulls more bacon from the fridge, accepting defeat and cooking enough food for them both. He starts scrambling eggs while Tim sits down and waits.

 

Tim rolls his shoulders out, then tries reaching back and massaging them when that doesn't relieve the tension. Jason sees Tim's movements out of the corner of his eye and turns his attention to him.

 

“Shoulders still bugging you after last night?”

 

Tim grimaces. “Yeah, a little. Just need to stretch and they'll be fine.”

 

Jason grabs the two pans and walks over to Tim, scooping food out onto their plates and returning the pans back to the stove.

 

“Did we learn something about trying to show off? Maybe no more dumb grapple flips when you haven't been practicing them at all?” Jason sits across from Tim and starts eating.

 

“Hmm, no. I think it was a tinkerbell problem.” Tim deadpans.

 

Jason raises his eyebrows at that. “Tinkerbell problem?”

 

“Yeah.” Tim continues to shove food in his mouth as he talks, realizing just how hungry he is. “You didn't believe in my cool flip, so it died. It was clearly your fault.”

 

Jason snorts. “Sure, kid.”

 

They finish their breakfast in silence, content to just sit and enjoy the other's company. When they finish, Tim grabs the plates from the table and takes them to the sink. Jason grabs drinks for them both and settles in to the couch while Tim washes off the plates. After Tim puts the dishes on the drying rack, he moves slowly towards the couch, the majority of his attention focused on trying to rub away the pain in his shoulder.

 

He gives up after a minute, deciding leaving it alone to rest may solve the problem. He plops down next to Jason and moves to cuddle up but Jason stops him.

 

“Nuh-uh. Sit on the floor, facing the TV.”

 

“The floor? Why do I have to sit on the floor?”

 

Jason provides no answer, just pushes a little at Tim's arm to get him moving.

 

“Is this punishment for taking the blankets?” Jason still doesn't answer, but Tim moves anyway, sitting on the floor between Jason's legs.

 

Jason rubs his hands together dramatically before moving them to Tim's shoulders. Tim automatically drops his head forward a bit to give Jason more room. Jason digs into Tim's neck and shoulders with his thumbs, kneading at the knots that have been neglected for weeks.

 

Tim sighs under Jason's movements, pain slowly seeping away as Jason works. Jason keeps going for a while, until he's convinced that Tim's shoulder could handle another dumb grapple swing without giving out or causing any pain. 

 

Jason pulls his hands away from Tim, but leans his head forward to give Tim a quick kiss on the back of his head. “There.  _ Now _ you can sit on the couch.”

 

Tim stands up and gets back on the couch, snuggling up into Jason's side and resting his head on Jason's shoulder. “Thanks, Jay.”

 

“Course, Timmy.”

 


End file.
